User talk:Teh Krush
Ronto Ronto is a very well made page Krushster. Mind if I use some ideas from it's layout to refine the Polis page a bit? -- Fireman0504 :Muahahhahahahahhaha! Yes. (Had to evil laugh) //--TehK 01:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) What did you just edit on my page? Sound0ut :I fixed a box you messed up. //--TehK 13:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, but I was doing that at the same time. (I also added a nifty Characters: thingy.) But thanks for the help, anyway. Sound0ut 13:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Krush, you got Canadian Combat Armor yet? (Or, at least, a picture of it?) Sound0ut 15:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) What..? //--TehK 15:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) You created the Ronto page, right? I was wondering if you have or were going to make Canadian Combat Armor, because I have an applicable pic for it. Sound0ut 15:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I am not making Canadian Combat Armor. //--TehK 15:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) The Canadians used American Combat Armor. >_> --Solbur 15:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) K, just wondering if you needed a picture of retextured CA that someone may find in a derelict fort or something. Nice work on the page, BTW. Sound0ut 15:47, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you for adding the "Categories" to Jerald. For future reference, could you tell me how I would add that myself? Sound0ut 17:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Put Category:Characters at the bottom of the article. //--TehK 17:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Cleveland So, Teh Krush... we meet again. To the point, I like your style! I'm looking for someone to help me with my first in-depth work, the Cleveland Ruins. I was told you make nice ruined landscapes, I must agree (I've seen Ronto). Would it be possible for you to make one of Cleveland, talk to me, I can let you know what I want the key points to be, etc. Thanks, --MainMeister90 15:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok.. //--TehK 15:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Cleveland --MainMeister90 15:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Give meh pictures. //--TehK 15:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::In order from favorite to least: ::http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Cleveland_Skyline_Aug_2006.JPG , http://www.abmediagroup.com/Graphics/Cleveland_Ohio_Pic.JPG , http://www.internationalssoccer.com/TotalSoccerCollegeShowcase/Cleveland_Skyline.jpg , http://www.epa.gov/glnpo/image/vbig/sights/ClevelandSkylineLeaving.jpg , http://cache.virtualtourist.com/679041-Cleveland_skyline-Cleveland.jpg ::I got multiple pics, just in case it is difficult to edit one of them. If you have a question about a certain building/pic/etc, feel free to ask. --MainMeister90 15:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, it looks good. My only problem is you demolished the Terminal Tower (Building on the left: http://dic.academic.ru/pictures/enwiki/84/Terminal_Tower.jpg). It isn't a problem right now. The pic looks professional, which was my biggest concern. However, if you have a slow day and need something to do. Thanks again! --MainMeister90 21:22, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :It is actually engulfed in smoke, not "destroyed". But it may be somewhat broken. The date of that photo is October 25th, 2077, two days after the bombs. //--TehK 21:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't even notice that. That would make sense as there would have been riots as people tried to find secure places to live. There would have been fires all over Cleveland, probably even a neighboring building would have been completely destroyed. Thanks for clarifying.--MainMeister90 21:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, I believe my first true article, Cleveland has been finished. Thanks again TehK. With that said, anyone who wants to read it, go over and do so, don't forget to question my logic and post suggestions! I know plan to branch out from there and help people edit there articles so that there are more "professional" looking articles out there (some are pretty bad). --MainMeister90 01:43, 17 June 2009 (UTC) IRC . . . . . . has gone crazy on me. Stupid Java. Will be back on later. //--Run4urLife! 13:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) .55 I'd need to see the pic. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 13:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Go look at the page. //--TehK 13:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) wait, the .55 longshot? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 14:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :No.. the .50 Standard (you can rename it or w.e) //--TehK 14:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ...That would be magnum...>>>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 14:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :K. I was asking if it should be under Special Weapons or w.e. //--TehK 14:22, 12 June 2009 (UTC) normal. special is...well..special. Anything where there are only a few of the gun or less basicaly. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 19:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Why did you put patt's signature after the comment on the n14 page? Composite 4 03:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :It's his IP and he has a habit of posting off his account.. //--TehK 18:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::And I'm going to keep doing that for him until he stops abusing his IRC powers. //--TehK 18:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :::Then you'll get yourself banned. //--Run4urLife! 18:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) That's power abuse. Just cause he doesn't want to sign on and sign his posts and I do it for him then I get banned? Worst wiki admins ever... //--TehK 18:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :He's just not signing on cause the posts he makes offline would ruin his "rep". //--TehK 18:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::And now you're coming across all paranoid again. Calm down. Stop signing other people's posts. You're making yourself look guilty. //--Run4urLife! 18:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Anybody can sign an unsigned post. See Template:Unsigned. //--TehK 18:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Krush, the post wasn't even that bad. And no, people don't sign off to "protect their rep." It's because their computer is a piece of shit like mine, and it signs them off by itself, or they accidentally sign off when they were getting off the wiki before. --Twentyfists 18:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Krush, the point is, never sign someone's posts, patt did not write that and you have no right to sign it for him. Composite 4 19:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) edit why did you edit my gun? 22:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC)TinyGun :Cause I can. I was fixing categories. //--TehK 22:09, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::He was being helpful. Don't worry. //--Run4urLife! 22:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) o ok thx. i thought you were vandalizing my page or something. 22:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC)~~